Tooniversal at Universal New York Resort
Tooniversal is the other one at Universal New York Resort, and opened on 2025. Areas * Classic Cartoon Lane * Minion Park * Springfield * Orange Splat Fun Park * Cartoon Planet ** Townsville ** Elmore ** Jump City ** Lakewood Plaza Turbo ** Beach City ** Homeworld ** The Park ** The Land of Ooo ** The International Network * Robloxian * Goiky * Lazy Town * Greasepit * Blue Sky Land Attractions Classic Cartoon Lane * Popeye and Bulge's River Rapids * Dudley Do-Right's Ripsaw Falls * Yellow Submarine * Beat Bugs 4D - An attraction mixed with a 4D film and a motion simulator ride, and based on the show with the same name. Minion Park * Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem * Super Silly Fun Coaster * Minions Trio Coaster * The Road to VillainCon Springfield * Bart Simpson's Skateboard Spin * Itchy and Scratchy: The Ride * The Twisted Treehouse of Horror * Stu's Disco Coaster * Kang and Kodos' Twirl and Whirl * The Simpsons: Krustyland Chaos - A SimEx-Iwerks IMAX Dome simulator ride based on The Simpsons. * Mt. Krustmore * Itchy and Scratchy’s Bloody Log Flume * Poochie's Half-Pipe ("Warning: Pipe may be less than one-half") * Krusty's Giant Wheel ("Not affiliated with "Ferris Wheel" brand amusement wheels") * Scratchy's Cat-anooga Spew-Spew * Sleeping Itchy's Castle * Flea-Dip Dipper-Flipper ("Voted Krusty's Worse Ride!") * Krusty's Spit 'n' Watch Aerial Gondolas * Krusty's Wet-and-Smokey Stunt Show * Captain Dinosaur's Pirate Rip-off * Happy Little Elves in Panda-Land * The Dragon Boat Ride * Castle-Resembling Stadium * Gazebo’s Adventure * It's a Long, Long Line! * Krusty's Haunted Condo ("Visit our 999 Unhappy Teen Employees!") * The Tooth Chipper (Slated for Demolition) * Krusty's Deathbowl Jalopy Rush ("Race your friends to Krusty-infornia!") * Sideshow Mel’s Thrilltacular Dive Coaster * Krusty’s Upsy-Downsy Spins-Aroundsy Teen-Operated Thrillride * Sea Captain's Quesy-Time Lagoon Ride * Sideshow Bob’s Knife Flyers * The Krusty Karousel * Death Drop * Moe's Tunnel of Shame and Rejection * Radioactive Man: Atom Blast * The Screamatorium of Dr. Frightmarestine * The Simpsons: Escape from The Dome * Madam Manjula's Future Looker-After * Get Probed by Kang and Kodos! Orange Splat Fun Park * SpongeBob SquarePants VR: The Great Jellyfish Rescue - A Vritral Reality 4DX movie featuring characters from the insanely popular cartoon. Theme: SpongeBob SquarePants Universal Express available?: Yes * SpongeBob’s Escape from the Haunted Lake - A log fume ride based on Spongebob SqaurePants Theme: Spongebob SqaurePants Height restriction: 46” * Rocket Power: AIR Power - A Skater Coaster similar to Surf Dog at Kings Island. * Jimmy Neutron: Gotta Blast! - An 4D IMAX Dome Motion Simulator Ride that succeeds the Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera. Theme: Jimmy Neutron. Map Info: Ooblar,(brother to King Goobot who is an enemy of Jimmy's) from the Yolkian planet has stolen Jimmy's newest rocket creation, the Mark IV. Jimmy, along with his best friend Carl and robotic canine, Goddard, invite the audience to give chase in other rockets through the worlds and sound stages of the Nicktoons. Universal Express available?: Yes Attraction Type: A 4D Motion Simulator Ride. * My Life as a Teenage Robot: The Ride - a 3D motion simulator/Dark Ride based on the Nickelodeon TV series of the same name.Theme: My Life as a Teenage Robot Universal Express available?: Yes. Height restriction: 42" Universal Express available?: Yes * The Fairly OddParents: Timmy and Chloe’s Wild Ride - a dulling family coaster based on Nickelodeon's The Fairly OddParents Theme: The Fairly OddParents Map Info: Choose your side and join the ride, as Timmy and Chloe go on a magical rollercoater adventure, with help from none other than Wanda and Cosmo. Universal Express available?: Yes * Nickelodeon Slime Theater - A outdoor stage show featuring Nickelodeon shows at Universal Studios. * Nick Jr. Live on Stage - A live show based on Nick Jr shows. These include Dora the Explorer, Paw Patrol, Bubble Guppies, and Blaze and the Monster Machines. Theme: Nick Jr. shows. * The Loud House: Fabric of Creation - An Indoor dive coaster based on the TV show The Loud HouseIn the ride, visitors join Lincoln Loud and his Family of 10 sisters and 2 parents along with his best friends Clyde McBride and Ronnie Anne, with Bobby Santiago and their crazy extended family tagging in, to stop a apocalypse that is caused by a new videogame that transforms the Royal Woods residents to revenge-filled zombies. The ride experience is in VR, so riders get to experience the story like never before, and even battle the zombies with Google Daydream controllers * Avatar: The Last Airbender: The Ride - A Zamperla Mega Disk'O ride. Height restriction: 48". * Dora's Friendship Wheel - A ferris wheel themed to Dora the Explorer * Bubble Guppies: Gup, Gup and Away - A Samba Tower themed to Bubble Guppies * Tommy And Rocko’s Studio Tram - A tram ride themed to the Nickelodeon studio * Hey Arnold: The Jungle Coaster - An indoor Gerstlauer Infinity Coaster based on Hey Arnold: The Jungle Movie Theme: Hey Arnold: The Jungle Movie Height restriction:46” Map info: TBA * Meet the Nicktoons - A travel show where you can meet characters from Nickelodeon shows * Paw Patrol: Pups to the Rescue! - A junior roller coaster/dark ride similar to The Dragon At Legoland To based on Nick Jr's Paw Patrol. * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Ride - A 3D simulator/dark ride similar to Transformers: The Ride and The Amazing Adventure of Spider-Man, but based on the Paramount / Nickelodeon film series Of The Same Name Map info: Take on the most radical action-packed ride through city of New York to join the turtles to stop the evil Shredder. Theme: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Height restriction:40”. * Blue's Clues VR Adventure * Nickelodeon Skyway - A bucket sky trail that takes you to Goiky. Cartoon Planet Townsville * Mojo's Robot Rampage! * Twisted with Bliss * The Powerpuff Girls Carnival Mayhem Elmore * The Amazing Ride of Gumball * Gumball and Darwin's Super Epic Homemade Roller Coaster Jump City * Teen Titans GO!: The Ride * Robin Flyers * Cyborg's Junkyard Coaster * Beast Boy's Jungle Journey * Starfire Flight * Raven's Azarath Boat Adventure Lakewood Plaza Turbo * OK K.O!: Level Up! * Let’s Play Sports! Beach City Homeworld The Park The Land of Ooo * The Ride of Ooo with Finn & Jake * Finn Flyers The International Network Robloxian * The Wild Robloxian - A wooden roller coaster based on Roblox * Noob Blasters on Noob Hill - A shoot-em-up screen dark ride based on Roblox * Roblox: Bloxx Falls - A log fume ride based on Roblox * Roblox 4D - A motion simulator ride based on Roblox Goiky * Battle for Dream Island: The Ride Throughout The Series - A joystick-operated vehicle dark ride. Map info: Choose a contestant to go through the series to win at the last episode. * IDFB: The Ride - A 3D hybrid ride based on the current season of BFDI Theme: IDFB Opening Date: January 4th, 2017 Universal Express Pass Available?: Yes * Cake At Stake - A swing ride themed to Cake at Stake Theme: Cake at Stake Game from Battle for Dream Island Universal Express Pass Available?: Yes Replaced: TBA * Firey's Handglider Adventure - A roller coaster themed to Firey silimar to SkyRush at Hersheypark Theme: Firey from Battle for Dream Island Universal Express Pass Available?: Yes * Goiky Skyway - A sky bucket trail that takes you to Nickelodeon Universe Universal Express Pass Available?: Yes Replaced: TBA * Leafy's YoyleCars - A bumper car ride Theme: Leafy from Battle for Dream Island Universal Express Pass Available?: Yes Replaced: TBA * Dream Island - A kids water play area Theme: Dream Island from Battle for Dream Island Universal Express Pass Available?: No * FreeSmart's Jeep Escape! - A kids coaster Theme: Pencil, Match, Bubble and Ruby from Battle for Dream Island Universal Express Pass Available?: Yes Lazy Town * The Revenge of Robbie Rotten with Sportacus & Stephanie - A 2D/3D/4D/5D/6D/7D/8D/9D/XD/VR/AR motion-based dark ride based on LazyTown. * Lazy Town Singing Competition * Stingy's Mine Cars - A vintage car ride. Greasepit * Inside and Out of Greasepit - A 2D/3D/4D/5D/6D/7D/8D/9D/XD/VR/AR motion simulator ride based on Buddy Thunderstruck. * Out to the Race and Back - a Premier Rides steel enclosed launched coaster similar to Revenge of the Mummy, but inspired by Buddy Thunderstruck. * Buddy Thunderstruck: The Maybe Pile: The VR Experience An indoor VR-motion rollercoaster inspired by the film with the same name. Blue Sky Land * Ice Age: Glacier Waterfall * Rio: A Bird's Journey * Epic: The Adventure Ride Experience * Snoopy's Grand Adventure - A ride which is a mix of a motion simulator, launched roller coaster, and dark ride. * Charlie Brown's Kite Flyers * Lucy's Crabby Taxi * Linus' Blanket Flight * Sally Brown's Love Stuff * Peppermint Patty Jungle Coaster * Marcie's House * Schroeder's Music of Magic * Frieda's Naturally Inverted Coaster * Violet and Patty's Gantry Carts * Franklin's Scavenger Hunt * Shermy's Adventure * Pigpen Roadsters * The Little Red-Haired Girl's Summer Camp * Woodstock Flyers * Ferdinand Drop Tower Category:Theme Parks Category:Universal Studios theme parks